


with blood on your lips

by ForCrimsonAir



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Drabble, M/M, vlr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForCrimsonAir/pseuds/ForCrimsonAir
Summary: Dio's lips tasted of betrayal, bittersweet against Sigma's mouth.





	with blood on your lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nozoelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/gifts).



> another writing challenge with @nozoelis, both of us writing diosigma!! thanks for indulging me again

02\. _**I smelled betrayal on your hands**_

Sigma knew beforehand that he was being completely fooled with as he let Dio press their lips together. Dio was clearly not on their side, he had been dropping so many hints, making it so obvious that he was only looking after himself. And yet there he was, always coming back to him, after promising he would forget about him and about how good he felt, just leaving it all behind. He really was an idiot. Those could be their last days, he thought as his hands travelled along Dio's body. He didn't even know who Dio really was, a fake identity that he probably made up just to protect himself. Everything about him was suspicious, every time he opened his mouth it was only to blabber some nonsense and Sigma found himself constantly wishing to punch his absurdly handsome face to shut him up.

  
A soft moan from Dio's lips made Sigma shudder. His body pressed against his own, his hands closed tight around his shirt. Sigma tried to push all those thoughts aside, to forget about it all for a moment just to enjoy the pleasure. But Dio's lips tasted of betrayal, bittersweet against Sigma's mouth.

* * *

Dio could taste the blood on his lips, his head spinning after receiving that punch. He smirked as he glared back at Sigma, who was standing in front of him. His eyes were full of anger, frustration, even sadness, perhaps. Dio licked the blood off, as he sat on the floor, not a hint of regret on his face. Sigma was unable to form any words; his mind was a mess, thoughts and feelings all mixed up, feeling disappointed on himself for letting Dio get the best of him. He hated him, and he hated how he made him feel, even now, as the man that had been planning all of their deaths was sitting there with a stupid smug grin on his face. He knew their relationship had been meaningless (could he even call that a relationship?), but for some reason he still felt hurt. Betrayed in more than one way.

  
"I've got no excuses to give." Dio said.

  
Sigma breathed in, slowly crouching to approach Dio, face just a few inches apart.

  
"I know." His voice came out weak, as a whisper, his eyes looking back at the traitor.

  
For a split second, Sigma seemed to give in, to allow himself to get pulled into that betrayal again, to let Dio play with him just a little longer. That was enough of a chance for Dio to place a soft kiss on his lips, probably the most tender and sincere kiss he had given him until now. Probably aware that he would never get another chance to kiss him. And Sigma indulged him again, allowing himself to get dragged into that mess.

  
There was no way to save that timeline after all.


End file.
